


One or Two?

by DeadR0tten



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Just Edward, Kinda a vent, Oswald is mentioned but he's not actually in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadR0tten/pseuds/DeadR0tten
Summary: Was it one or two? Did it matter in the end? He was him and him was he. There was no hiding, no denying.





	

He shouldn't listen to him. But he was his friend. Closer to him than even Oswald was. He was his strength, his confidence. But he was also the monster. His darkness.

He wanted to be strong and confident like him. But the more he listened to him the more of a monster he became.

His hands were painted red. His sight painted red. Everything was red. Red dripping from the walls and red spilled on the floors.

Red dripping from the bodies of the people he'd killed.

He told himself they weren't actually there, but could he be sure?

There was no escape. He was a monster.

There was no going back and no redemption. Not for someone like him.

He and him.

Why pretend he and him were separate. At the end of the day they weren't two but they were one.

There wasn't another Edward Nygma. Just him. This dark and twisted monster.


End file.
